La guerrera más fuerte del mundo
by Skipper1
Summary: "Muchas veces no terminas de aceptar, de reconocer, de tomar en cuenta e incluso de agradecer momentos de la vida hasta que no se desata un acontecimiento que te sacuda por completo. A veces tienes que pelear guerras internas, provocadas por una situación sumamente peligrosa, para descubrir y recordar todo lo que ya eres gracias a la entrega y sacrificio de otros".
¡Saludos, saludos! Ya tenía ganas de regresar con una historia para un concurso, soy **Skipper1** y les dejo el reto que me tocó para el **Gazzo Fanfiction III** lanzado por la página de facebook **por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball**. Nos tocaron a mí y a todos los participantes del concurso una imagen abstracta por sorteo así como el personaje, y a partir de ahí elaborar una historia que nos inspiren los elementos proporcionados.

A continuación lo que me tocó a mí:

Personaje: **Videl.  
** Imagen: **Uno ojo llorando con la imagen de un hombre muerto reflejado en la retina.**

Los dejo con el fanfic. ;)

* * *

 **La guerrera más fuerte del mundo**

* * *

Ella subió a la arena de las Artes Marciales para enfrentar a un poderoso y misterioso oponente. Era altamente conocida por ser la hija de Mr. Satán, y todos los presentes lo reconocían y se lo hacían saber con sus exclamaciones colectivas. Ella saludaba mientras subía a la arena, convencida de que daría una buena pelea.

Estaba incursionando en serio en esto de las peleas. Se había cortado incluso el pelo, más como una especie de vanidad producto de un cumplido recibido por su maestro Gohan. Ella quería mostrar su valor, mostrar lo que estaba hecha. Era fiel creyente de que su padre era el mejor del mundo, pues en las historias alrededor de él lo manejaron siempre como el salvador del planeta tierra al haber detenido a los enemigos más abominables que amenazaron con destruirlo todo.

En el camino que conectaba la llegada a la arena con el umbral de la sala de espera, el Supremo Kaio-Sama se detuvo ante la mirada de sospecha de que ese hombre gigantesco de piel pálida con una "M" en su frente no era para nada ordinario. Sus sentidos se confundieron, pues ese hombre olía a muerto. Era como ver un cadáver moviéndose por alguna fuerza misteriosa que operaba huesos y músculos del cuerpo de alguien que debió partir de este mundo hace tiempo.

Ella estaba feliz. Parada ahí, recibiendo la energía del público espectador, sintiendo la buena vibra y los nervios que recorrieron cada parte de su cuerpo. Sólo esperaba no quedar entumecida o que las piernas no le respondieran adecuadamente por la fuerte emoción que invadía todo su torrente sanguíneo, y que la traicionaron más de una vez en momentos de su vida donde tartamudeaba cuando tenía que dar un mensaje importante, o cuando se entorpecía en cosas que ya había ensayado y dominado propiamente en repasos.

Pero la decisión estaba ahí, la decisión de enfrentar a su oponente sin miramientos. Vio con ojos desafiantes a ese hombre calvo con prominentes venas sobre su cuero cabelludo, sus hombros, su pecho y sus piernas. Parecían heridas hechas por el mismo hombre que se hincharon hasta tomar ese aspecto grotesco sobre su piel, formando caminos delineados que en veces parecía que segmentaba partes de su cuerpo.

El hombre respiraba profusamente, mostrando esos dientes que casi parecían fauces por la manera en como los apretaba junto con esos labios torcidos a modo de depredador. Parecía ansiedad lo que tenía, o más bien había recibido una fuerte carga de energía, donde tal vez se había preparado para recibir lo que le esperaba de una manera especial.

El réferi habla con la voz modulada, hecha a la medida a su industria. Inicia la pelea con las palabras clave. Videl se pone en guardia con una de las poses que aprendió para el combate. Y su oponente seguía respirando en aparente dificultad, como si necesitara meter gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones para seguirse manteniendo ahí de pie.

Era el momento de demostrar lo que estaba hecha. No vaciló en atacar y con una patada voladora le volteó el cuello, arrojándolo hacia atrás por el impacto. Luego recibió un codazo en su estómago que le provocó la sensación de sofocarse por sus intestinos removidos y alterados por el golpe. El hombre corpulento se defendió con los antebrazos lo mejor que pudo de las constantes patadas y golpes que la chica lanzaba en su contra con variadas posiciones técnicas aprendidas. En su cara se veía que apenas podía contener el esfuerzo, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que fuese derribado de nuevo por otra patada voladora de ella, la cual preparó con una carga de energía adicional para lanzársela.

Videl, cuando vio que no pudo penetrar su guardia, preparó más poder y lo concentró en ese poderoso ataque. El hombre cayó rebotado sobre la arena de espaldas, con las muestras del dolor recién provocado sobre sus facciones. El réferi entonces inicia el conteo y… como si el viento mismo lo hubiera levantado… se paró en una demostración sublime de lo que podría ser la resucitación de un muerto.

Ella se puso otra vez en guardia. Era de esperarse de un hombre de ese tamaño y de esa mirada poco tranquilizadora. Esta vez iba a aplicar más fuerza y contundencia en sus golpes para acabar de una vez con esto.

Un golpe con toda la carga de su cuerpo y su trayectoria lo lanzó el sujeto con su brazo izquierdo. El puño chocó con el antebrazo de ella, parando así ese tren de músculos en su contra. Se dieron de puñetazos bloqueándose a la perfección en cada uno de los ángulos donde se lanzaban los ataques, chocando puño con puño sin chistar. Ella llegaba a patear con su empeine los puños de él, llegando a penetrar en los descuidos y las fallas técnicas evasivas del grandulón para meterle otra patada en la cara.

El hombre se veía determinado a darse el tú por tú con la peleadora. En un intento desesperado se dejó ir como los osos para tomarla entre sus manos ante la desesperación de no poder detener sus ataques y su velocidad, como queriendo frenar su diminuto cuerpo. Ella se deslizó por debajo de la abertura de sus pies, lo tomó desprevenido por la espalda… y con otra patada en la cara lo vuelve a tumbar.

Eso debería ser suficiente para ese hombre. Estaba segura que le había propinado un ataque certero… pero ese hombre se vuelve a levantar con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, mirándola con coraje y resentimiento.

Fue cuando su mirada se tornó de sorpresa en ella.

Otra vez volvió a poner la guardia. Un instinto, ese mismo que siempre le avisaba cuando corría gran peligro se volvió a presentar en su conciencia. Pero como siempre, lo ignoraba por la adrenalina del momento, por la emoción que resultaba de desafiar a la propia muerte. En su juventud aventurera siempre había sido esa la tendencia a seguir. En el peligro a morir siempre estuvo inherente ese ardiente deseo por mostrar la valía al sentirse viva, en todos esos momentos donde detenía a criminales ayudando a la policía.

No se iba a detener ahora. No le importaba lo que pudiera pasar. Otra vez ese hombre se le dejó ir con embestida de toro, y ella se agacha lo suficiente para esquivar sus enormes brazos, tomarlo de sus ropas, descontrolar su equilibrio al mover uno de sus pies, dejarse ir con la propulsión de retroceso con su marcha atrás y finalmente lanzarlo por los aires cuando ella apoya su espalda sobre el suelo.

El cuerpo del sujeto cayó en picada sobre su lomo y luego fue víctima de la gravedad para caer completo sobre la plataforma.

Ella siguió viendo con rareza a ese sujeto, sin poder creer que tuviera esa energía para volverse a levantar y seguir atacándola de ese modo después de que ella le había insertado sus mejores golpes.

Estaba ya llegando a sus límites. Su cuerpo se agitó y comenzó a demandar más respiración. Dejó la guardia puesta con los dedos de las manos cual gato salvaje, esperando en sus adentros que eso hubiera sido suficiente… pero no… ese hombre se volvió a levantar al flexionar su tronco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Luego lo vio pararse con suma facilidad como si aquello sólo hubiera sido un accidente del cual pudo reponerse rápido.

Le vio la espalda, no le pudo ver la cara; y entonces él voltea a verla totalmente irritado y enojado. Ella se lanza al ataque a pesar de que su cuerpo y sus energías le piden más mesura en sus movimientos, puesto que ha empezado a gastarse más de lo normal.

Se dejan ir con todo otra vez. Otra vez los ataques y bloqueos entre ellos después de chocar de frente con los impactos de sus antebrazos. Esta vez la pelea extrañamente se veía más pareja; aunque pronto la balanza se inclina hacia ella, y con unos poderosos ataques hace que su oponente caiga arrastrado sobre el suelo en su espalda, y por la inercia del movimiento da media maroma hasta quedarse boca arriba.

Otra vez la respiración agitada de ella. El instinto de supervivencia era fuerte. Sus alarmas se habían disparado esta vez. Le avisaban del peligro que esto representaba para ella, pero seguía empeñada en continuar. El peligro era un insaciable coctel de cosas desconocidas que aguardaban exquisitas recompensas si lograba resistir lo que fuera. El hecho de siempre querer saber qué había más allá del umbral del dolor y del cansancio siempre la mantenían deseosa de saber más aun cuando la experiencia superara sus propios límites.

* * *

Se sentía capaz de superar cualquier cosa a pesar del peligro. Nadó en aguas profundas, con mareas altas y grandes olas en las playas en zonas marcadas como peligrosas donde no se permitía la entrada a nadie. Más de una ocasión fue revolcada por las poderosas fuerzas de los mares, en especial por aquellas olas gigantescas que alcanzaban varios metros de altura semejando la boca de un monstruo a punto de devorarlo todo.

Fue atrapada por la ola más peligrosa de su vida cuando era más joven. Una ola anterior la había hecho caer de espaldas sobre la arena, y ella apenas se estaba recuperando de la conmoción. Su cuerpo estaba aturdido con las energías bajas después de que fueron empleadas para resistir lo que le había pasado justo una ola antes. Apenas se puso de pie y el agua de mar comenzó a hacerla retroceder con una energía colosal con la que, justo detrás de ella, se forma una ola enorme que inmediatamente impuso su fuerte presencia.

Ella vio con tormento toda su gran altura, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ceder ante eso. Pronto su cuerpo iba a sufrir la más dolorosa de las experiencias y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello. De nuevo estaba cayendo ante algo que se le había salido de sus manos por esa fuerza titánica recién encarnada y su impredecible efecto sobre ella.

La pregunta no es si sabía que viviría, sino cómo iba a ser capaz de aguantar todo ese cúmulo de experiencias juntas que se vendrían como consecuencia de esas aguas que estaban a punto de tragarla viva.

* * *

Spopovich se levantó y la observó con la mirada y la respiración agitadas. Videl, con el sudor de su frente y la visión algo borrosa por las demandas de su cuerpo de tomar un descanso, ve en él la encarnación de todos los desafíos que enfrentó en su vida por el simple hecho de sentirse viva. El cuerpo del musculoso temblaba como cargando energías debido a la ansiedad.

Se venía algo peligroso y doloroso, ella podía sentirlo. Y otra vez esa lucha interna donde quiso desafiar la muerte y lo inevitable, siempre eligiendo el peligro en vez de la tranquilidad. Ese hombre se dejaba ir una y otra vez como aquellas olas de mar insaciables que la asecharon al punto de arriesgar su vida. Y ella nuevamente lo paraba en seco con una patada en la cara y un codazo en el pecho luego de levantarlo del suelo.

Se paró de nuevo, y ella se dejó ir de nuevo al ataque a pesar del ardor de sus extremidades, de lo pesado que sus piernas se sentían ahora por tanto esfuerzo aplicado. Le metió repetidos golpes en el abdomen para doblarlo y sofocarlo, y con un grito de furia se le deja ir con la rodilla al mentón para tirarlo otra vez hacia el suelo.

Eso para ella, incluso para todos los presentes, marcaba el aparente fin de todo esto. Videl se apoyó esta vez sobre sus rodillas para intentar recuperar el aliento que su anatomía intentó lograr desde hace rato. Era obvio que había gastado más energías que las permitidas incluso para ella misma en un combate, dejando su propia recuperación en segundo plano.

¿Se había acabado? Pues la pierna flexionada de Spopovich para luego pararse de nuevo indicó todo lo contrario. A pesar de la sangre y los moretones, ese hombre sonrió malévolo como sabiendo de la ventaja que ha tenido antes de iniciar todo esto. Avanzó otra vez como esa ola gigante, y la bofetada con la parte oscura de su mano hacia ella la derribó y la hizo barrer con su cuerpo todo ese pedazo de suelo que recorrió involuntariamente hasta detenerse.

Él seguía avanzando y sonriendo, dando mensajes de que ahora tenía la ventaja. Ella estaba incrédula y dolida. Era imposible que ese hombre pudiera golpearla de esa manera.

Se levantó del suelo de un brinco hacia el frente y con una velocidad de ráfaga recibió un ataque del musculoso quien la pateó como si fuera una piedra estorbando su camino. Pudo sentir todo el peso de ese ataque sobre sí misma, esta vez tan fuerte que sintió retumbar todos sus huesos.

Estuvo con riesgo de caer fuera de la plataforma por la trayectoria que llevaba en el aire, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo gracias a la técnica de volar que le enseñó su maestro Gohan y así detenerse justo antes de caer por completo para el asombro de todos.

El réferi expresó tal cosa en sus comentarios. Siguió narrando lo ocurrido en cada momento al parecerle todo eso increíble. Ella regresó a la plataforma del torneo para estar otra vez frente a ese hombre, al que hace un momento tenía a la merced de sus golpes, para descubrir ahora que ella misma era la que se estaba viendo en desventaja.

La respiración ya había tomado el carácter de recuperación de emergencia por la situación precaria en la que se encontraba. El aire era para mantener su cuerpo consciente, lo suficientemente fuerte para no sufrir una contusión o desmayo, pero ¿qué hacer cuando has provocado a la bestia, cuando ese algo frente a ti se ha alterado de tal modo que no va a detenerse a menos que le mates? Moralmente hacer eso no era una opción, y menos para una mujer como ella.

Aun en estas circunstancias temía que su fuerza se saliera de control. Pensaba qué hacer de ahora en adelante mientras esquivaba los golpes y patadas de Spopovich con maestría. En todas las aventuras por las que había pasado en solitario, siempre guardaba las energías suficientes para escapar de cualquier emergencia si se presentaba. Siempre había un extra que se quedaba almacenado cada vez que ella corría para ejercitarse, cada vez que enfrentaba a los malechores para ayudar a la justicia, cada vez que entrenaba para pulir sus habilidades de combate.

Ese extra sólo lo había utilizado para sobrevivir, pero ahora…

En un intento por alejar a ese monstruo imparable aplicó ese extra con su pie sobre el rostro del oponente. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente que había sido demasiado, pues le dobló completamente el cuello hasta rompérselo y dejarle la cabeza totalmente volteada en una posición poco tranquilizadora.

¿Acaso le había matado? No podía creerlo. Se dejó caer al suelo para poder sentarse y asimilar lo sucedido. Es cierto que antes había herido de gravedad, en ocasiones sin saber si había dado golpes mortales a los maleantes quienes en algunas ocasiones fueron llevados en camillas y metidos en ambulancias para su tratamiento.

Y ahora esto había ocurrido inesperadamente frente a todos.

El réferi mencionó el lamentable hecho de la descalificación por semejante hecho. Y luego, como en una película de terror, cual Frankenstein resucitado, el cuerpo de Spopovich se comienza a levantar con unos temblores que dejaban ver movimientos totalmente bizarros y nada humanos.

Se irguió por completo con la cabeza todavía volteada hacia atrás. Puso sus manos sobre ella para girarla con dificultad debido a sus huesos trabados y rotos. Se trató y se jaló la cabeza y el cuello como si sólo fuera parte de un incidente menor, y después levantar su cabeza y estirarla hacia arriba como una goma que se alarga en proporciones irregulares. Acto seguido la regresa a su sitio realizando movimientos grotescos laterales con su cuello para terminar de acomodar sus huesos y tendones.

Era un maldito monstruo. Estaba parado ahí frente a ella como si nada le hubiera pasado. La conmoción en Videl era tal que no se pudo percatar de una patada más sobre su cara que fue efectiva hasta tirarla al suelo. ¿Otra vez ese hombre podía pelear a ese ritmo, después de ese tremendo daño que le causó? Era obvio que se estaba enfrentado, una vez más, al peligroso terreno de lo desconocido.

Él se veía ansioso y lleno de beneplácito por esa hemorragia nasal que provocó en ella. Se tapó la nariz sangrante con una de sus manos, recordando que eso sólo se lo habían podido hacer unos pocos. La indignación presente en su mirada daba a entender todo el desprecio que sentía por haber sido castigada de esta manera.

Y el maldito no paraba. No mostraba signos de agotamiento, ni siquiera por los daños infligidos por los ataques certeros que ella le dio. Por la manera como le rompió el cuello era para que no se parara nunca más ni por accidente. Y se le dejó ir otra vez como toro salvaje, con todo el peso de su puño para embestirla como una gran ola.

En la confusión de sus pensamientos, los castigos recibidos y la fatiga de su cuerpo, logró ejecutar apenas la acción de elevarse por los aires para esquivarlo. Buena idea, así podría descansar lo que ocupara en el aire. Él no podía volar, eso era obvio. Si pudiera hacerlo ya lo habría hecho desde el inicio.

No bajó las manos desafiantes por su orgullo herido; pero más que mostrar que seguía montando guardia, con esos puños cerrados se notaba un acto reflejo de conservar lo que le quedaba de energías lo mejor que pudiera.

Y entonces… ese hombre vuelve a sonreír. Y lo hace cuando de pronto sus pies dejan de tocar suelo. Estaba volando hacia ella con la fuerza de un cohete disparado para llegar a la luna. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla descansar ni por un instante. Parecía que todas las pesadillas y recuerdos de experiencias pasadas se juntaban en un solo hombre.

* * *

Aunque en otras ocasiones no había podido hacer nada para evitar ciertos sucesos en su vida aventurera, esta vez se sentía sin control alguno de la situación; nada comparado a cuando anteriormente lograba tenerlo en situaciones de alto riesgo… como esa vez que se paró en las orillas de las carreteras, recibiendo todo el peso de la fuerza de enormes vehículos los cuales hicieron el aire pesado con la fuerza suficiente para tirarla y provocarle una muerte segura si la aplastaban. Siempre logró mantener el equilibrio para demostrarse a sí misma que era más fuerte que la probabilidad.

Por primera vez sintió miedo real por lo que pudiera pasar. Los ataques de ese hombre los sentía pesados sobre sus extremidades cuando los bloqueaba, sintiendo más la fuerza del impacto sobre los huesos que en los músculos, los cuales vibraban peligrosamente como a punto de romperse.

Tenía un miedo sincero a intercambiar golpes y sobre todo de llegar a propinarle ataques certeros en zonas vulnerables como la quijada, la nariz e incluso el estómago, porque temía que se enojara y se desquitara con ella. Porque los ataques de él eran pesados ahora, certeros, cargados con una dinamita que explotaba ante cada contacto sobre su maltrecho y lastimado cuerpo.

Sentía la cabeza mareada y el cuello dolido por semejantes golpes. Y la fuerza de su oponente iba en crescendo. Vio en él la misma réplica de esa enorme ola que la tomó por sorpresa y que no tuvo otra opción que recibirla pese a las consecuencias, rogando porque no le rompiera un hueso o le dislocara una extremidad, le sacara el aire de los pulmones si se pegaba con algo duro, o que dejara su cuerpo maltrecho y no se pudiera levantar para llegar a salvo a la orilla lo mejor posible.

En esa ocasión apenas pudo tener las fuerzas para mantenerse con los pies sobre la arena después de que esa agresiva ola la levantó completa varios metros del suelo, para dejar caer sobre ella toda la fuerza acumulada expresándose en proporciones colosales. Incluso la arena arrastrada por la ola la sacudió por completo y en todas direcciones, desde los dedos de sus manos hasta la punta de sus pies. En ese entonces tomó aire profundo, cerrando bien la boca y los ojos justo antes de ser embestida… esperando que con eso fuera suficiente para resistir lo que se le venía.

* * *

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué lindo perrito! ¡Gracias Papá!

Exclamó la jovencita Videl cuando rondaba los 14 años de edad. Estaba recibiendo el regalo de su cumpleaños, su padre había metido a su nueva mascota en una caja decorada especialmente para la ocasión, la cual llevaba su moño y su listón rojo.

Ella, al abrir la tapa de la caja, descubrió dentro de ella a un pequeño french poodle que le ladró contento. Fue una conexión inmediata, pues los dos se vieron cara a cara; en el caso de ella fue lo primero que vio después de que su padre le pidiera que cerrara los ojos porque lo que le iba a entregar era una sorpresa. Videl había querido una mascota desde hace tiempo y entonces el señor de la casa le cumplió el deseo.

Lo tomó inmediatamente por debajo de sus patas delanteras. Lo llevó primero a su pecho para celebrar tan tremendo regalo, luego lo lleva en su regazo y lo acarica con ternura. Parecía un algodón hecho de pastel y se veía como una linda criatura sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿Y qué nombre le pondrás hija? –preguntó su padre con el garbo presente de haber hecho una buena labor por su pequeña.

\- Le pondré… -mira a la ternura con esos ojos negros expresivos sobre los suyos- ¡Shaggy!

Momentos de aprendizaje, momentos de gozo inigualable. Tener una mascota para ella era lo máximo, por esos momentos donde se quedaba sola en la mansión.

Se divertía como nunca haciéndolo correr detrás de ella. En veces se escondía entre los muebles de la casa, y cuando el cachorro se descuidaba, lo asustaba. También lo llevaba al patio para que conociera todo lo que ella tenía en esa parte. A Videl le gustaba jugar con el agua y siempre tenía una manguera para hacer sus travesuras. Entonces aprovechó la ocasión y, aparte de jugar con él un rato con chorros de agua sobre su cuerpo de cachorro, lo subió al lavadero y le empezó a dar su primer baño.

Para ella era muy lindo poder sostener a su perrito en brazos así de pequeño. Le daba ternura poder llevarlo así y para ella se asemejaba a tener un bebé en brazos. En veces, pese a los regaños del papá, ella lo metía a escondidas entre sus sábanas cuando era hora de dormir. Le provocaba un cosquilleo irresistible cuando le mordía los dedos de las manos al jugar con ella cuando lo recostaba sobre su pecho, ambos metidos en la cama. Las risas de Videl eran juguetonas y de disfrute y le encantaba hacerle cosquillas a su mascota de vez en cuando.

Fueron momentos inolvidables con Shaggy. Se ponía a jugar con él con sus muñecas y le inventaba nombres raros de su ingenio. En su cuarto se encerraba con él, se tapaba con las cobijas y simulaba tener una casa de campaña al lado de su mascota. Los juegos entre ellos eran variados y entretenidos, y pronto a Shaggy le gustaba pasearse por los jardines de la mansión, desarrollando un gusto especial por el aire libre.

A Videl le daba temor que su mascota pudiera perderse o asustarse… pero al abrir la puerta que daba al exterior por primera vez, el cachorro se dejó ir libre por todos los lugares que su pequeña anatomía alcanzaba a recorrer. Para ella era como ver a los ángeles bailando, con esa gracia, con esa ternura y ese beneplácito constante de hacerle cariños en todo momento, tanto de forma cercana como a la distancia.

Videl era popular a donde quiera que fuera, pero en cuanto a amigos o gente que le agradara por completo, se contaban pocos. Sólo unos cuantos adolescentes vecinos la habían entendido y aceptado por completo, y más aún al saber de sus peculiares aficiones. Videl gustaba de jugar, de desafíos que necesitaban gran esfuerzo físico y mental, siendo tan enérgica y capaz como cualquier niño. Y el hecho de ser la hija del gran Mr. Satán no ayudaba mucho a que cualquiera pudiera acercarse a ella.

En la escuela era la misma situación. Era aplicada, tenía amigos, sacaba buenas notas; pero era en las horas de recreo en turno donde por lo general prefería estar sola para emplearse en actividades propias y personales. Lo cierto es que guardaba gustos un tanto extraños, y aun cuando compartía aficiones con los chicos como juegos rudos, las canicas, el gusto por deportes extremos y demás, era en sus momentos a solas donde podía realmente disfrutar aquello que le llamaba la atención.

Su afición a temprana edad con las Artes Marciales también influyó. Había quienes la señalaban como rara, niños y niñas que rechazaban estar con ella con expresiones como "eso es para niños" o "te gusta la violencia". Por eso siempre que regresaba a casa le llegaban sensaciones de vacío, aunque lo cierto también es que era fuerte y podía soportarlo. Era algo que le apasionaba y por las opiniones de los demás no se iba a cambiar su afición pero, aun así, siempre anhelaba tener a alguien con quien compartir momentos especiales.

Su papá era atento con ella, la llevaba de paseo, llegaban a la casa y jugaban, pero hacía falta algo más. Y esa mascota le llegó como un pedido inconsciente de sus necesidades, como un mensaje del cielo de que el Universo sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba y le envió a un ángel en forma de perro.

Shaggy pronto se convirtió en su amigo inseparable, en ese confidente secreto al que podía ir a contarle todas sus cosas y sus problemas, así como sus anécdotas del día. Era con el que podía dormir cada noche en sus brazos, y Shaggy accedía totalmente gustoso. El que siempre la recibía con alegría cada vez que llegaba a casa y se le dejaba ir con brincos y brincos, llegándole cercano a las rodillas debido a su estatura. Y podía salir de paseo con él a donde quiera que fuera, e incluso se lo llevaba a eventos cuando acompañaba a su padre para dar sus acostumbradas presentaciones con el público.

Y entonces creció, y creció. No mucho, pues su raza es pequeña; pero pronto y en un parpadeo alcanzó la edad adulta. Ahora para ella era más interesante pues se lo podía llevar a campos inhabitados y abiertos donde ambos se perdían en aventuras, corriendo y corriendo sin cesar entre las plantas silvestres, entre los campos verdes y los cultivos de granjeros, pasando los surcos formados por las tierras aun sin sembrar con grandes zancadas.

Entre la lluvia, entre el sol abrazador, las noches frías y los lugares peligrosos fueron los ambientes habituales donde siempre se llevaba a Shaggy para que la acompañara. Videl, al seguir creciendo, también lo hacían sus energías y su capacidad para soportar cargas de trabajo físico todavía más demandantes. Afortunadamente su mascota podía seguirle el ritmo a donde quiera que fuera, y pese a que tenía corta estatura por su raza, era capaz de igualar el mismo ritmo de su dueña cuando corría a todo lo que daba.

Y así también fueron aumentando los peligros, los desafíos, las situaciones en las que ella siempre ponía a prueba su valía y su fuerza. Era una mujer aventurera que no le temía a nada, que quería ser más fuerte que cualquiera. Admiraba a su padre y quería ser como él en todo lo que representaba. Sabía que su progenitor tenía sus límites y sus defectos, que era mejor dejarlo vivir en su realidad y en el halo de fantasía que se había formado, y por esa misma razón quería llevar el nombre de la familia lo más alto que su capacidad le permita para demostrar con realidades y hechos que siguen siendo los mejores.

Realmente quería ser heredera de todo ese imperio, ser considerada una guerrera. Ser la mujer más fuerte de todas y no solamente quedar como una niña mimada, heredera de una gran fortuna.

La madurez, así como las prioridades, influyeron de una forma extraña en ella. Pronto los descuidos se empezaron a notar, ya no trataba a Shaggy con los mismos cuidados de antes. Y teniendo dinero, rara vez lo llevaba al veterinario. Estaba ensimismada en cosas que le ocurrían y que no le iban bien, encerrada en su propio mundo.

Y… entonces… ese pequeño cuerpo cuando lo vio caer desde uno de los techos de su mansión… un golpe tan fuerte y certero que lo hizo convulsionarse frente a sus ojos.

* * *

Spopovich lanza un ataque certero y repentino desde las alturas, colocado a una altura superior a donde Videl había volado. Vio cómo, de la palma extendida del musculoso, se formaba una esfera morada que empezó a vibrar y prolongarse como un ataque a distancia que salió a modo de disparo en su contra.

Los recuerdos del momento no la hicieron reaccionar a tiempo. Podía haberla esquivado, pero no lo hizo. Estaba metida en sus memorias con Shaggy de tal modo que ese pequeño instante se convirtió en todo un suceso para ella. Sus sentidos no estaban del todo claros y presentes, sino más bien ocupados dentro de sus vivos recuerdos.

Tal ataque chocón con ella y la hizo caer en picada como un avión de combate recién derribado. El entumecimiento de su cuerpo fue tal que apenas pudo recobrar su movimiento para no caer con el cuerpo descubierto sobre el suelo. Impresionada, ve cómo apenas logra poner manos y pies al frente para quedar en una posición agazapada, con su cara estando cerca de besar la lona.

En el temblor y heridas del cuerpo, se preguntó si esto es lo que había sentido Shaggy cuando se cayó entero del techo. Por su descuido, por no proveerle de la seguridad suficiente cuando lo subía a esas alturas, pues no tenía siquiera malla o límite construido que pudiera detener el trayecto fallido del perro y simplemente cayó al suelo desde una altura por demás peligrosa.

Aunque tal vez era lo más cercano porque le faltó caer realmente como le pasó a su mascota, pero pudo darse una idea de su sufrimiento. Eso sí, sentía los músculos arder, en una especie de combustión que evaporaría sus líquidos corporales si fuese más intensa.

Entonces, el monstruo sonriente cae fuertemente en el suelo haciendo sentadilla para amortiguarse y quedar otra vez frente a ella.

Puso la guardia nuevamente gracias al entrenamiento recibido, aunque lo cierto es que estaba muy cansada como para sostener bloqueos con sus manos, aun cuando las tuviera levantadas en puño. Abrumada por tal poder y ferocidad, viendo sus fuerzas mermadas y posiblemente superadas, se dio cuenta que estaba en un especie de "camino sin fin" en el que la historia se repetía y se repetía, con la posibilidad infinita de que cada vez que ella peleara con ese hombre, éste incrementaría sus poderes en cada ocasión, propinándole castigos más severos que este sin límite alguno.

Otra vez el tren que no se detiene, que avanza y avanza como esas olas insistentes en el mar. Esta vez su orgullo de guerrera acudió a su auxilio dentro de esta crisis, pensando que no le importaba quién es él ni nadie más, pensando en su propio nombre y lo que representaba, y el mismo hecho de ser la hija de Mr. Satán. Pensaba que ganaría, que sólo era cuestión de suerte y del pasar del tiempo. Así pensaba regularmente ante las crisis, como si por capricho esperara que el destino siempre pusiera las cosas a su favor…

… y lo cierto es que, generalmente, así era.

* * *

Cuando se aventuraba hacía las cosas sin pensar. Le gustaban los riesgos y no le importaban las consecuencias. En ocasiones lastimó su propio cuerpo sufriendo caídas, golpes fuertes que en ocasiones le sacaron el aire de los pulmones. En veces se iba a correr de sol a sol y ni siquiera se protegía la piel con bloqueador. Se iba a las horas donde más caliente y peligroso estaba el clima para ella, y llegaba agotada a su casa ya que ni siquiera llevaba agua para hidratarse.

Las veces que su cuerpo quedó seco fue en entrenamientos de Artes Marciales con sus compañeros. Todos sus músculos se sentían como si el mismísimo Cell le hubiera drenado parte de su vitalidad el día anterior. Apenas pudo coordinar los movimientos de práctica en una ocasión con el uso de armas con las que necesitaba hacer una exhibición con su compañero frente a todos los de la clase, y requería períodos de descanso prolongados para moverse de una manera apenas aceptable.

Se fue al baño en una distracción del maestro para reposar. Lo cierto es que no se sentía fatigada pues la respiración incluso en ella era normal; sino que en cuanto se movía o quería realizar un esfuerzo físico importante todo se le adormecía al punto de apenas sentirse capaz para sostenerse.

Y una vez, en sus entrenamientos de montaña, sintió un fuerte desgarro en el costado de su rodilla izquierda que le punzó apenas bajando las pendientes. Pero ella era una mujer orgullosa, intrépida, joven, a la que no le asustaba el peligro, e hizo su rutina completa sin detenerse un solo instante, ni siquiera cuando el dolor punzante fue tal que la obligó a llegar al lugar que quería cojeando, muy lejos del ritmo que llevaba corriendo cuando inició.

Parecía que todos sus tormentos se habían encarnado en ese sujeto misterioso. Un movimiento propio de la vida para rendirle cuentas, para hacerle ver que todo en esta existencia, de algún modo, se paga.

Era una prueba de fuego para todo lo que había creído. Ninguno de los momentos de peligro por los que pasó se comparaba con este, ni siquiera aquel en que casi perdía la vida cuando unas aguas salvajes del mar la sumergieron hasta adentro en la oscuridad de la noche, y apenas logró salvarse con nados constantes de rana que la sacaron hasta la superficie.

* * *

Se dejó ir al ataque otra vez. Con toda su furia insertó patadas sólidas hacia su oponente que le movieron la cabeza. Una patada sobre otra volteaban su cara de un lado a otro de forma constante y parecía que no podía hacer más que recibir. Videl descubrió que no le provocaban el daño de antes, y para colmo, recibe por parte de Spopovich un cabezazo que la saca de balance en el aire, un golpe en el estómago que cambia su posición súbitamente y luego un puñetazo en la cara que la tira pesadamente al suelo.

Cada vez era más difícil recuperarse. El orgullo, las ganas de vivir, hace que apoye manos y pies para levantarse e ir nuevamente a la pelea.

Su velocidad es de ráfaga al poder desplazarse desde donde estaba hasta llegar a Spopovich y meterle una serie de puñetazos en la cara; pero era evidente que cada vez lo estremecía menos con sus ataques y él apenas exclamaba molestia en su voz. Se quedó ahí parada en el aire sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Antes su fuerza era capaz de asestarle buenas combinaciones y provocarle más aparente daño; ahora ni siquiera podía tumbarlo al suelo.

Él de nuevo regresa a su postura de combate y se le queda viendo. Le mete una patada como si hubiera hecho el lanzamiento de un balón de fútbol americano, y Videl hace una curva por los aires, mientras que en el camino es detenida por la llegada de su verdugo quien la remata con un codazo sobre su abdomen.

Otra vez termina en el suelo de espaldas. La tortura estaba siendo descomunal y fuera de protocolo. Eso más bien parecía una pelea callejera donde el más grande o el más fuerte se aprovechaba del otro y lo seguía golpeando y atacando aun teniendo la clara ventaja. Los puñetazos de Spopovich sobre el abdomen de Videl desde el suelo ya le hacían regurgitar sangre, con la mujer agitándose entera con cada uno de ellos como si le aplicaran electroshocks para reanimarla.

La valiente Videl logra escapar de un puño realmente fuerte que iba todo dirigido hacia ella como proyectil. Logra saltar acrobáticamente para salirse de ahí, haciendo que el brazo perforara la plataforma en su lugar. Hábilmente recupera posición erguida impulsándose con sus manos en el suelo para doblarse, quedar de frente y seguir con sus ataques. Se le deja ir otra vez a la cara, metiendo combinación tras combinación tras combinación en su rostro.

Parecía que estaba golpeando directamente el concreto porque ni siquiera lograba doblar a Spopovich como antes. Para su sorpresa, la trayectoria de su puño derecho falla al contacto con la palma de su contrincante quien logra parar en seco el impacto mientras sonríe.

Así, le detiene un rodillazo con la otra mano y después la sostiene del mismo para darle vueltas en el aire cual trapo sucio e inservible. Luego la arroja con tal fuerza que el presentador sospecha que ella caerá fuera de la plataforma y perderá la pelea. En sus adentros Videl siente que la misma fuerza le ha abandonado y que ya no tiene la resistencia para reincorporarse en el aire. Y su cara, sus gestos, se abrieron débilmente a la posibilidad de que pudiera perder incluso la vida…

… la vida…

* * *

Luego de años de convivencia con Shaggy, su mascota y ella de pronto se hacen amigos de un perrito callejero de nombre Droopy. Lo extraño es que tenía dueño y era de uno de los vecinos de su región, pero por alguna razón el canino siempre estaba solo en la calle, vagando y vagando, recorriendo todos los rincones de la ciudad.

Fue así que logró conocerlo en uno de sus paseos con Shaggy. La amistad entre ambos perros fue inmediata y ella se sintió alegre de que pudiera compartir este tipo de momentos con un can que ni siquiera era suyo y que no tenía que adoptar o alimentar.

La locura se desató. Ahora eran tres locos que iban de paseo a todos los lugares que sus patas y pies pudieran alcanzar. Momentos felices, momentos en los que la moralidad, la formalidad, los deberes, incluso los miedos pertenecientes a la sociedad no tenían ahí cabida entre tres almas que se divertían y bailaban a lo grande.

Ella hasta se atrevió a meterlo a la mansión cuando su papá no estaba o cuando no había ayudantes a la redonda. Lo metía hasta su cuarto y lo dejaba subir a su cama, lugar donde Droopy se ponía como loco, jugando a mordidas y mordidas con Shaggy sin darle una sola tregua, ni siquiera cuando la mascota de Videl quedaba atrapado entre las sábanas y no sabía dónde estaba. Esto para Videl era gracioso y le encantaba hacer este tipo de cosas. No cabía duda de que los perros eran sus mejores amigos en momentos como este.

Los paseos también fueron peligros. Videl encontró en ese miembro de la manada a un perro fiel y sabio que conocía todos los rincones de la ciudad como un experto de las calles. Sabía andar por todos los lugares, incluso conocía todos los peligros a la redonda los cuales reconocía de inmediato. Cuando había peligros con otros perros él los enfrentaba, llegando a morderse con ellos, obligándolos a que cesaran sus ataques con llamadas de atención, o en veces huyendo a toda velocidad de aquellos que lo superaban en fuerza y tamaño.

Era como un guardaespaldas para ella, un guía y aparte de todo, un amigo. El destino le había mandado a este guardián como si nada, cuando este mismo ya tenía un dueño, ya tenía una casa a la cual llegar, pero por alguna razón siempre estaba en la calle, y simplemente un día se topó con él en una tienda a la que iba a comprar materiales para la escuela. Llevaba a Shaggy en ese entonces, y de inmediato su mascota tuvo una conexión especial con Droopy.

* * *

Videl estuvo a punto de caer de la plataforma de pelea. Apretó los párpados creyendo que estaba por perder, pero pronto sintió algo grande sosteniéndola del pie derecho. Sintió el jalón repentino de detenerse de repente por una fuerza mayor, descomunal, que la salvó de su aparente pérdida.

Ella parpadeó ante la incredulidad, asomando la mirada hacia donde sentía que su pie estaba siendo sujetado y… vio la imagen clara y viva de un perro enorme, lleno de furia y sediento de sangre que le había mordido con el hocico lleno de dientes afilados. Todo lo alrededor se oscureció para ella, formando ahora parte de una dimensión distinta donde todo era oscuro con nubes grises que sabían a olvido y a lo desconocido. El alto contraste del fondo hizo que la imagen enorme del perro resaltara con todo y detalles, para recordarle aquella vez…

* * *

Era habitual para ella salir con Shaggy y Droopy a lugares lejanos, yéndose a pie por diferentes escenarios de la ciudad. Su padre siempre le había dicho que no estuviera yendo a lugares problemáticos o feos, ya que en algunos de ellos abundaban los criminales buscados por la policía; pero Videl siempre le dijo que ella era muy fuerte y que a donde quiera que fuera no correría peligro.

Eso en veces se transformó en serias discusiones entre los dos. Para Satán era su única hija y era lo que más le importaba en este mundo. Quería que algún día ella fuera la legítima heredera de su imperio y una fiel representación del apellido. Por eso quería que fuera fuerte para que se valiera por sí misma, que aprendiera lo necesario para salir adelante frente a cualquier peligro.

Ese día soleado se metió a un espacio recóndito, que por el simple hecho de estar ahí se sentía como un lugar apartado de ciudad Satán, como si formara parte de un espacio totalmente distinto a lo acostumbrado.

Iba con Shaggy y Droopy. Ambos la seguían a donde ella marcaba el paso y estaban por llegar al límite de esa calle, donde a simple vista indicaba que una vuelta a la derecha sería suficiente para salir de ese extraño lugar.

De pronto Videl ve algo levantarse del suelo a una posición muy cercana a donde estaba. Tal cosa la estremeció, e inmediatamente tomó a Shaggy entre sus brazos. Droopy en cambio estaba apartado de ella porque se había adelantado al paso. Algo en ese perro grande, musculoso y tosco que se había despertado y levantado del suelo la asustó en demasía, tomando con instinto y con fuerza a su propia mascota.

Pero ella, con toda la fuerza que tenía, no movió un solo dedo para utilizar su gran velocidad y tomar a Droopy y llevárselo de ahí pues… el ambiente se había puesto pesado, extraño, perfectamente hecho para que sus sentidos fueran bloqueados y no tuviera la capacidad de hacer lo que habitualmente haría por sentido común.

El perro se acercó cual león sobre su presa. Meneó la cola y puso su hocico peligrosamente por debajo de un Droopy más pequeño que se veía acorralado por él. Para su mala suerte quedó atrapado, pues fue orillado sobre un lugar de la banqueta donde no pudo siquiera saltar para salirse de ahí.

Y entonces, el monstruo, desató toda su furia sobre ese cuerpo que olía a sacrificio.

* * *

Videl cayó arrastrada al suelo. Se sentía de la misma manera que aquella vez cuando presenció esa escena. Sentía literalmente que su cuerpo estaba siendo mordido, con algunos de sus músculos sintiéndolos fuera de lugar por las fuerzas de impacto en su contra, las punzadas sobre su piel y sobre partes profundas que mandaban la alerta con dolores agudos de que habían sido afectados peligrosamente.

Spopovich la lanzó sin reparo como un perro lo haría con un animal más pequeño e indefenso. Sin posibilidad de defenderse ante tan abrumadora fuerza, sin posibilidad de hacer algo al respecto, ni siquiera el poder pensar detenidamente. Con la sensación a muerte recorriéndola por completo, sintiendo que a veces se le salía el alma cuando el espíritu ya no podía ser retenido por lo maltrecha de su carcasa mortal.

\- "¿Esto…? ¿Es lo que sentiste?"

Videl pensó en sus adentros mientras seguía en ese estado.

Las escenas de Droopy siendo mordido por esa bestia se reproducían en su cabeza sin un botón de stop que pudiera presionarse para detenerlo. Su situación era equivalente a ser sentada por la fuerza en un cuarto oscuro, sujetada de pies y manos, agarrada con fuerza de su cabeza y con pinzas sobre los párpados de los ojos para que nunca pudiera cerrarlos y que todas las imágenes de su mente proyectadas al frente suyo entraran sin reparos.

Ese hombre siguió avanzando hacia ella. Y ella, otra vez… se levanta. Gohan le grita que ya no se levante, que ya no siga intentando. Videl sintió el coraje de la impotencia, de verse totalmente vulnerable en ese estado. Los remordimientos de su conciencia, el recordar el dolor ajeno ocasionado incluso por ella hacia Shaggy le dieron algo de energía extra.

Afuera aparentaba una cosa totalmente diferente. Muchos veían valentía en esa peleadora por lo extremadamente fuerte que se veía, inspiraba de sobremanera su heroísmo y para muchos estaba dando una gran pelea. La ovacionaron, conmovidos y emocionados por verla entregarse de esa manera… pero por dentro estaba viviendo su propio duelo, estaba plantándole cara a lo que le huyó por años, creyendo que todo lo malo en su vida nunca debió pasarle, que otros más debían sufrir por ella para que estuviera bien, o que simplemente no fue su culpa.

* * *

\- "¿Este es el fin de Droopy, hasta aquí llegó?"

Se reprochó ese pensamiento el cual recordó cuando presenció cómo ese enorme perro lo tenía sometido en el suelo, haciendo uso de su fuerza y de su tamaño para no dejarlo escapar. Ferozmente Droopy había intentado quitárselo desde que empezó a agredirlo, pero las diferencias de tamaño entre los dos eran notables. Por más que intentó esquivarlo, por más que quiso escapar de sus dominios, jamás pudo salir de ahí. Se vio pesado todo el tiempo como si le hubieran soltado varios kilos de más sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

Le dio una rabia enorme haber pensado eso mientras ella observaba segura desde una gran distancia todo lo que pasaba mientras seguía con Shaggy en brazos. Prefirió la seguridad de él a la de su gran amigo confidente callejero, viendo cómo lo estaban hiriendo a muerte. Y lo peor, que tenía la fuerza para apartar a ese perro de una patada, pero esa escena simplemente la asustó y no le permitió moverse.

Shaggy, en cambio, estaba empeñado en defender a su amigo. Ladraba y ladraba, muchas veces pujando los brazos de ella con sus patas para zafarse e ir corriendo a donde estaba el maltrecho Droopy. Ella no quería y lo mantuvo siempre agarrado con fuerza, apretándolo con ahínco sobre ella.

No fue a defenderlo, se quedó pasmada. En su lugar acudieron personas que ella no conocía al rescate. Uno de ellos trajo un palo de madera y lo empezó a meter en el hocico del animal para abrirlo pues su mordedura se había quedado ya trabada sobre la pata izquierda de Droopy, quien no dejaba de morder la cabeza del agresor para intentar liberarse.

Borbotones de sangre salían del perro agredido. Brotaban del área donde le estaba mordiendo y también sangraba por las costillas y el pecho. Cada vez que chorros rojos salían de su cuerpo, la gente que se había detenido para verlo todo hacía muecas y expresiones poco tranquilizadoras. El perro grande sacudía la cabeza como intentando arrancarle la pata. Droopy seguía mordiendo y mordiendo su cabeza, intentando quitárselo de encima a como diera lugar.

Ella vio algo en él en ese momento. Nunca escuchó un sonido lastimero provenir de su hocico. Todo fue ladridos, ladridos y ladridos de ataque que iban dirigidos con la única y marcada intención de salir librado de esa situación. Nunca apartó de sus ojos esa furia de seguir atacando y defendiéndose a pesar de estar en clara desventaja.

Los ataques del otro perro fueron tan graves que le destrozó partes de adentro, tal como se enteró por el diagnóstico del veterinario cuando el dueño del perro, al que Videl mandó llamar a través de una conocida de esa persona en un lugar cercano a su casa, lo tomara y se lo llevara.

La conocida fue la que se encargó del perro llevándoselo de ahí luego de que el dueño no llegara. Tenía la pata toda babeada, ensangrentada y mordida, enroscada en su cuerpo para resguardarla del peligro. Y en ningún momento se quejó. Nunca escuchó un solo quejido, excepto cuando intentó acercar sus manos para ver su maltrecha extremidad y él le hizo saber que estaba malherida con un mordisco del que Videl apenas alcanzó apartar su mano.

Vivió como un vagabundo, peleó como un guerrero… y murió como un eterno gladiador en su gloria cuando le aplicaron la eutanasia para sacarlo de su sufrimiento.

Y así como su gran amigo Droopy nunca se detuvo y siguió peleando, ella también lo haría.

* * *

\- "Fue así como tú también peleaste… Droopy".

Pensó aquello mientras el presentador mencionaba por el micrófono su admirable fortaleza y determinación después de haber recibido tremendo castigo. Avanzó lentamente con los puños cerrados, luego arrancó con la velocidad de sus piernas para correr directamente a donde estaba el peligro. Y aunque era lo equivalente a intentar parar esa agresiva ola de mar que le dio la sacudida de su vida con golpes y patadas, no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Ignorando las advertencias de su maestro siguió corriendo. "Darse por vencida" ni siquiera lo registraba su cerebro como tal, pues su mente y corazón se habían unido a un único propósito. Porque quería pagar por lo que hizo y dejó de hacer hace tiempo, por haberse quedado parada sin hacer nada en momentos cruciales, sobre todo en esos donde tuvo todo el poder para parar lo que parecía inevitable.

La patada voladora que lanzó fue demasiado lenta para Spopovich, quien al esquivarla se dispone inmediatamente a contestarle con la fuerza de su puño y lanzarla otra vez en curva por los aires.

Pero no iba a desaprovechar tal juego de pelota. Como todo buen jugador de fútbol, se acomoda en su posición para recibir el balón hacia la parte donde se dirige y lo levanta con una fuerte patada hacia arriba. Ella grita de dolor. Y luego cuando cae al suelo, Spopovich la recibe con un rodillazo que dobla toda su espalda para moldearse a la nueva y desafortunada superficie.

No bajó su pie derecho para mantenerla ahí recostada. Simplemente la tomó de la cabeza para asestarle con su mano libre fuertes golpes de puño que iban directo a su cara sin mesura alguna. Era el festín que el agresor se estaba comiendo entero. No iba a dejar una sola migaja, no iba a perderse ni una parte del cuerpo al cual castigar hasta que estuviera seguro y satisfecho de que la había apaleado por completo.

Los golpes siguieron y siguieron. Todos ya estaban hablando de parar la pelea. Gohan no podía resistir seguir viendo esa tortura, dirigida a una mujer que había entrenado y que, además, estimaba.

Cuando se cansó de golpearla en el estómago, la tiró al suelo cual baratija mediocre. Sintiendo que no tenía suficiente, la levanta completamente con su mano izquierda y la alza a su altura para contemplarla por completo y ver lo maltrecha que estaba. Ella mostraba reacciones de todavía seguir con vida de algún modo, siendo un milagro que todavía no perdiera la conciencia.

Y ella volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarlo desafiante. Él quería quitar esa mirada agresiva y determinada y haría todo lo que fuera necesario para lograrlo.

Nuevamente le quitó la intención propinándole puñetazos en su estómago que la doblaban como muñeco de trapo. Y finalmente, como si quisiera regresar una pelota que le fue lanzada para ser contestada, le mete un golpe más que la desprende del brazo donde la tenía agarrada y la hace arrastrarse sobre la plataforma hasta dejar la cabeza colgando en la orilla.

Otra vez Gohan gritándole que ya pare. Y otra vez ella levantándose con el gran esfuerzo de su cuerpo que apenas lograba mover con normalidad. Los recuerdos eran los protagonistas, eran los que la movían de sus hilos… como la vez que dejó a Shaggy sin agua y sin comida en el techo olvidándosele por completo en su descuido y desinterés total. Como la vez que se le hizo costumbre lanzarlo a ese lugar con sus manos en vez de subirlo por las escaleras, viendo con gracia cómo sus patas se levantaban y agitaban en los aires.

* * *

La vez aquella que lo regañó porque simplemente resbaló y cayó al suelo cuando lo aventó al techo, recibiendo todo el impacto en un costado de su cadera. Y aún con sus expresiones de sufrimiento, ella se molestó y lo volvió a arrojar hacia arriba en vez de atenderlo.

La vez que le molestaba que se portara rebelde cuando le acercaba un palo o lo quería agarrar mientras comía. Le pegaba en la cabeza para que dejara de gruñirle, o le metía puntapiés en el hocico para que se calmara. Las veces que él corrió a sus brazos para sentarse sobre sus piernas y hacerle ver, con el cuerpo tembloroso y el sonido gutural, lo que esas sensaciones y el hecho de que se cayó y se pegó fuerte en una escalera le habían provocado.

La vez que lo dejó dentro de la alberca, sujetándolo firmemente por la altura del cuello para que no saliera a la superficie ante su insistente nado. Y lo miró fijamente a los ojos para observar y darse cuenta qué tanto aguantaba su respiración dentro del agua.

Lo tenía viviendo en condiciones precarias, creyendo que por ser perro iba a ser capaz de resistir más. Pocas veces lo metía a la mansión y solamente, cuando quería pasear, lo bajaba del techo y entonces era cuando salían. Y Shaggy en ningún momento le guardó rencor. Nunca la dejó de saludar, jamás la mordió a completa malicia y voluntad, y siempre se dejó acariciar.

Cuando se cayó y se pegó fuerte en la cabeza y sufrió convulsiones que cuando se desvanecieron por completo, no dejó de írsele el cuerpo hacia un lado, torciéndose por completo como si quisiera romperse. Con los ojos desviándose una y otra vez hacia un solo lado, constantemente y sin parar, a los que solamente les faltaba poder girar en 360° para que pareciera una especie de zombi.

Y ella se reía, le parecía divertido. Y ese mismo día lo sacó a pasear, y Shaggy contento como si nada, con la coordinación fallida de sus movimientos mientras andaba, llegando a tropezarse en lugares en donde en condiciones normales eso no pasaría, sin ser capaz de ir muchas veces a donde realmente quería.

Y esa vez en que casi muere… Cuando ella se fue de viaje con unos amigos y sabía, sabía de antemano que su mascota andaba mal. Había hecho del baño un pedazo de lona que por más que ella jalaba lo sentía bastante atorado en su ano. Y en vez de eso se fue con sus amigos y lo dejó ahí solo, sin llevarlo a un veterinario.

Y cuando regresó y subió al techo, lo vio todo flaco y desnutrido, para descubrir después de llevarlo a urgencias que se había comido un pedazo de lona realmente grande.

El veterinario literalmente le salvó la vida al agarrar por un extremo el hilo que estaba saliente de su garganta e ir jalando poco a poco hasta sacarlo por completo. Las veces que lo sintió desvanecerse en sus brazos tanto en el trayecto de ida como en el de regreso, con el hocico todo caído y la mira perdida como estando a punto de perder la vida.

Y ella le lloró y le dejó caer las lágrimas sobre su cuerpo, pidiéndole que no se fuera. Y así le lloró también cuando tres pit-bulls lo agarraron a mordidas, y ella pensando en sus adentros "para que se le quite lo tonto" en todo lo que duró ese ataque, jurándole después de eso en su propio cuarto mientras lo abrazaba que "ambos mejorarían y que llegarían bastante lejos".

* * *

Todas fueron promesas sin cumplir. O bien promesas que duraron mientras seguía el interés de ella hacia él, pues si bien es cierto que con la edad y el crecimiento las cosas cambiaban, eso no justificaba su olvido y sus malos tratos. Ese era el auténtico pecado que había cometido.

Por eso se volvió a levantar porque quería pagar no tanto por lo que había hecho, sino por todo lo que había olvidado y le había pasado de noche. Era un castigo que estuvo esperando durante mucho tiempo, porque se merecía eso y más al haber sido tan descuidada, al ser una niña mimada con papi proveyéndole todos los lujos y las comodidades.

No cuidó bien lo que más amó en este mundo, no les agradeció nunca lo que hicieron por ella. En su estúpido mundo de fantasía veía las cosas de otra manera y en esos casos no fueron más que fracasos.

Por eso le contestó al presentador que nunca se rendiría al momento que escupía sangre de su boca. Lo hizo muchas veces cuando otros pelearon como gladiadores por ella, y ahora le tocaba tomar su parte.

Otra vez el mismo escenario con la ola gigante de músculos que se seguía mostrando imparable e insensible hacia ella. Así de igual manera ella fue con los que más quiso, rechazando y juzgando a personas porque no se comportaban como ella esperaba, ensimismándose cada vez más en su propio mundo sólo conveniente para sus propios intereses, ya de por sí equivocados.

Spopovich se pasó esa lengua de muerto sobre sus labios, saboreando el momento. Ella lo miró con pesadumbre, indignada de que se burlara de ella de esa manera, y sin la fuerza para darle una buena respuesta.

Se quedó ahí parado para tomarla otra vez del pelo. Era obvio que ya no se podía defender y que sólo estaba para recibir castigo.

Entonces la alzó y como nunca antes la había castigado le lanzó un rodillazo a cara limpia. El sangrado esta vez fue profuso, expresivo y constante. Gohan gritó. Se estaba enfureciendo por lo que estaba pasando al verla a ella siendo golpeada de esa manera.

Dejó caer a Videl otra vez al suelo. Su postura corporal ya era más de resguardo, dando cuenta que no le quedaba otro remedio más que recibir golpes y más golpes.

Y así es como Spopovich la siguió castigando cuando éste dejó caer sin más su enorme pie sobre la cabeza ladeada de Videl, provocándole gritos de dolor agudo e intenso.

Con que esto era, con que esto se sentía ser golpeada, apabullada, sometida sin parar y por toda la eternidad por una fuerza superior que ni siquiera la mataba ni le daba el tiro de gracia. No había peor agonía que la que es paso a paso, y no había peor castigo que seguir sufriendo sin tener la suerte siquiera de quedar desmayada por los golpes.

\- "Perdóname Shaggy… fui una dueña desconsiderada contigo, te olvidé por completo y olvidé lo que habías hecho por mí. Siempre fuiste mi amigo fiel y yo te devolví toda esa generosidad con estúpidos comportamientos que sólo te hicieron sufrir. Mientras tanto yo estaba cómoda, comportándome como una caprichosa asumiendo que como mi mascota estabas ahí para complacerme en todo. No tenía los ojos bien abiertos, me harté incluso de ti y te quise dejar en el olvido… No tengo perdón de dios".

Empezó a llorar mientras la seguían pisoteando. Gohan se había convertido en Súper Saiya – Jin dispuesto a darle su merecido. Y ella seguía en el que quizás sería el dolor más intenso de toda su vida, gritando y gritando indefensa, sin poder moverse ni hacer nada.

No podía ni siquiera hacer lo que Droopy hizo cuando fue brutalmente castigado. El vagabundo siguió mordiendo y mordiendo aun cuando estaba recibiendo castigos que le estaban destrozando las costillas y los órganos, siguió peleando hasta el final.

\- "Droopy, mi guerrero, mi ángel. Soy una estúpida, una cobarde sin remedio que se quedó ahí viendo cómo te atacaban sin mover un solo dedo. Me protegiste a mí y a Shaggy hasta el final, me guiaste desde que te conocí en todo momento y sin pensarlo dos veces recibiste todo ese castigo en nuestro lugar. Lo menos que puedo hacer es experimentar tu dolor, demostrarte que me arrepiento por todo lo que pasó contigo, y espero que donde quiera que estés puedas perdonarme por esa Videl tan insegura y descuidada que te tocó conocer. Si este es mi final, lo acepto con gusto. Peleé hasta el final y nunca me di por vencida; pero lo hiciste mejor que yo, mucho mejor".

Gohan salió para detenerlo, pero entonces el compañero de Spopovich lo hace diciéndole que deje de jugar con ella y que termine con esto de una buena vez. Entonces el hombre de piel pálida la patea con el suficiente impulso para arrastrarla fuera de la plataforma de la cual cae por la acción de la gravedad.

Gohan corre a socorrerla. La toma en brazos y la alza en cuna, rechazando la propuesta del réferi de llevarla a la enfermería, ofreciéndose él para hacerlo.

Mientras tanto le lanza una advertencia a Spopovich cuando éste se aleja con su compañero. Que esto nunca se lo iba a perdonar, esas fueron sus palabras. Juró que se arrepentiría por lo que le hizo a ella, esperando así un próximo encuentro con él en las siguientes rondas para ajustar cuentas.

Y Spopovich no apartó nunca esa mirada cínica, ansiosa y despreocupada de su rostro. Solamente reía en garganta hasta que se alejó en vuelo junto con el otro.

* * *

Videl fue llevada a un cuarto donde fue recostada en una camilla. Su padre entró para ver con preocupación a la vapuleada de su hija. Pensó por momentos que había sido Gohan, a quien no conocía, el que había provocado semejante acto con ella. Pero después uno de los presentes le comenta que fue ese amable joven el que la trajo aquí para su cuidado.

Satán le agradeció y le ofreció un posterior autógrafo como recompensa en algún otro momento. Luego le pidió que se marchara al considerarlo una molestia porque quería estar solo con su hija.

Videl reaccionó a tiempo en medio de todo ese dolor, pidiéndole que esperara. Gohan se detuvo para recibir la mirada de ella y sus palabras, escuchando su deseo de que le diera su merecido a ese sujeto. Él prometió enfrentarlo en la segunda vuelta.

Ella permaneció con una sonrisa en su rostro. Con los ojos cerrados, pudo atesorar este momento como uno de los más importantes de su vida hasta ahora. Muchas cosas que no había podido asimilar de su propia vida, ahora fueron expiadas por una transformación única como un bautizo de fuego que resultó de todo aquello con Spopovich.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía huesos quebrados, extremidades luxadas… la cara le punzaba por los golpes recibidos. Los dientes y la nariz estaban al rojo vivo, en especial los frontales que los recorría con la lengua al sentirlos débiles y a punto de caerse. La cabeza y la visión la tenía mareada, con fuertes jaquecas y desorientaciones en el tiempo y espacio por los fuertes golpes sobre ella.

Aun a pesar de estar tan maltrecha, estaba totalmente feliz. Siempre hubo momentos en que se sintió indigna por merecer tanto, por tanto que le había dado la vida. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Lo tenía todo. Y tal vez fue por eso que tanta bendición se le iba de las manos, o que no sabía aprovechar adecuadamente. Le dolió siempre en el alma que eso pasara precisamente con sus mascotas, con esas almas que llegaron a su rescate en los momentos más cruciales de su vida.

Por eso es que siempre se imponía un auto-castigo cuando entrenaba o cuando realizaba aventuras tan arriesgadas. Iba más allá de sus límites para sentir dolor, para sentirse viva de ese modo. Y también para compensar tanta tranquilidad, tanta vida apacible con su contrapeso, para valorar de algún modo todo lo que tenía en sus manos, como esa salud envidiable que siempre le ha acompañado y que le ha evitado muchas enfermedades.

Sólo ella sabía internamente por el duelo por el que pasó en el torneo. Para el réferi fue una tortura inhumana sobre ella, para los aficionados fue lo mismo, y estaba segura que para unos cuantos ella se lo merecía, y otros tantos podían pensar que era una masoquista, una tonta, una niña marimacha sin vida social, y los habrá aquellos que la juzgarán por lo que ha hecho al arriesgarse de esa manera por ser hija de Mr. Satán. Podían pensar lo que quisieran ahora. No importaba. Había vuelto a nacer ahora.

Ya podía dejar de ser la Videl corajuda, malhumorada, la que era demasiado estricta consigo misma. Ya podía descansar de las artes marciales, guiada siempre por esa parte que la hacía sentir indigna de todo lo que tenía, y querer castigarse a sí misma por todas las cosas que hizo mal. Ahora podía, por fin, ser una mujer más tranquila y normal, una que pudiera estar al lado de un hombre… y amar.

Sí. Estaba ya lista para Gohan. Por fin podía ser una mujer para él, incluso con la idea de casarse y formar una familia. Después de ver cómo pasó por esto y el resultado que produjo en ella, al fin se sentía preparada para esta decisión tan importante en su vida.

Lo cierto es que la Videl anterior a esta siempre la iba a guardar en su corazón. Claro que iba a necesitarla en los momentos donde ocupase su carácter de antes para poder salir adelante en situaciones que superó gracias a las decisiones que tomó en su pasado y que la hicieron fuerte. Y sobre todo por el recuerdo y cariño de sus aventuras, de los caninos con los que vivió múltiples experiencias inigualables, que ni siquiera con un humano habría podido experimentar.

Probablemente iba a ser pronto reanimada. Estaban por traer semillas del ermitaño. Por eso es que absorbió de este momento todo lo que pudo pues se trataba de una experiencia que tal vez no se repetiría del mismo modo, y si volvía a suceder de nuevo, tal vez no provocaría en ella esta misma catarsis que la transformó por completo y que la metió en una reflexión profunda y sincera consigo misma.

A veces se odiaba por ocultar todo esto incluso a su padre, pero no importaba. Siempre hay algo de nosotros que mantenemos en secreto, algo que nos inspiró y nos hizo ser lo que somos. Gracias a las experiencias dolorosas muchas veces despertamos y nos damos cuenta de qué estamos haciendo con la vida nuestra y con la de los demás. Nos hacemos conscientes por la fuerza y entonces podemos tomar la decisión de si seguir como estamos, o cambiar.

Fue su manera de pagar por lo que había hecho, y más aún por lo que había hecho caso omiso o que le pasó desapercibido, a cosas a las que nunca hizo reacción. Porque cuando vio a Droopy pelear de ese modo no vio a un can, vio a un gladiador que se estaba peleando a mano limpia con un león. Con los recursos limitados, con la fuerza defensiva inferior, pero con un corazón de campeón.

Después de que lograron retirar al otro perro, Droopy se acercó cojeando a donde ella estaba con Shaggy en brazos. Ni un gemido, nada que lo hiciera ver herido. Le empezó a ladrar y ladrar a ese monstruo mientras se alejaba, y Videl juraba que podía entenderlo como a una persona. Literalmente le estaba diciendo que sólo era un incidente menor, que "vaya en el lío que me metí pero mira, ya pudimos librarnos de él, no pasa nada, despreocúpate".

Qué fortaleza. Qué guerrero. Poder expresarse así después de sufrir de esa manera se merecía todas las medallas y reconocimientos habidos y por haber en este mundo pero, sobre todo, se merecía una vida más que abundante de haber sobrevivido a todo eso.

Pero no fue así. Y tal vez tuvo que morir para que la inspirara de esa manera, para que lograra ese cambio en ella a través de esas lágrimas que estaba derramando ahora por él, ahí postrada en esa camilla, como en muchos años nunca pudo hacerlo. Tuvo que ocurrir algo así para que despertara de todo ese adormecimiento que la dejaba con la mente en blanco, justo ahí frente a su amigo y confidente callejero sufriendo de esa manera, permaneciendo entonces igual que siempre como esa vez y como muchas más… como si nada.

Gracias a él Shaggy pudo seguir a su lado hasta que llegó el día que tuvo que despedirse de él al dejarlo al cuidado de una amiga en tierras lejanas. No lo vio morir, no lo vio partir, y no volvió a visitarlo nunca más. Porque admitía que había perdido interés y no quería que por esa misma razón Shaggy continuara sufriendo por culpa suya. Aun así, y después de todo lo que había pasado con él, se alegraba bastante de que pudiera tener una vida tranquila en sus últimos años sin su compañía.

Y fue así que en la memoria de su retina se quedó para siempre la imagen de un ángel gladiador caído por una gran causa, crucificado en nombre de cualquier cosa que pudo haberlo llevado a entregarse de esa manera. Anécdotas ocurridas con canes y no con humanos, porque a veces aprendemos mucho más de los que consideramos inferiores o menos inteligentes, pues demuestran en ocasiones más humanidad que la que vemos al lado de nuestros semejantes.

Fue una mártir que se hizo testigo, que pudo experimentar y vivir cosas que sólo la muerte cercana podía proveer. Videl, la auténtica guerrera más fuerte del mundo, por fin había resurgido de las cenizas del fénix. Y estaba lista para comenzar una nueva vida.

* * *

FIN

* * *

11,811 palabras.

* * *

 ** _Dedicado a todas las mascotas del mundo..._**

 ** _"... porque siempre pelean guerras por nosotros para ofrecernos lo mejor de nuestras vidas"._**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Bueno para quienes ya me conocen saben no temo arriesgar cuando me vienen ideas de este tipo, por lo general soy muy fiel en cuanto a todo lo que se me viene de inspiración, porque yo mismo he experimentado que la auténtica inspiración es la que se toma y recibe por completo sin juzgarla, sin pensar que si está bien o mal, si es adecuado, si va a gustar o no, si es oportuno, y todo eso que se nos puede venir a la mente durante el proceso creativo.

No me voy a extender en cuanto al contenido del fic, pero eso es para mí lo que significa una mascota, sobre todo los caninos. Son ángeles guardianes que tomaron la forma de perros para estar entre nosotros. Yo he tenido la fortuna de recibir sus grandes bendiciones, nos dan cosas que provienen de otro mundo, nos entregan toda la abundancia y de tal manera que te preguntas si realmente lo mereces, porque te lo dan todo sin juzgarte por tus acciones o por lo que fuiste en el pasado.

Por eso si ya tienen a un perro como mascota, cuídenlo, ámenlo, regrésenle todo lo que este animal les da sin medidas porque créanme que están recibiendo la bendición de un ángel. Y si ya no van a cuidarlos como antes, o si pierden el interés por ellos, búsquenles un hogar, una familia que sepan y estén seguros que van a cuidar de ellos adecuadamente, porque es el agradecimiento más profundo que pueden entregarles a cambio luego de que ellos nos dedican todo el tiempo de sus vidas.

Saludos y hasta la próxima. Se despide de ustedes su escritor **Skipper1**.


End file.
